Kung Fu Panda: Tai Lung's Magic - DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
by GrievousGirl19
Summary: Tai Lung is given a second chance by the Spirit of Life to do good in a knew life. He ends up integrating into a society of "freaks" and "Misfits". Once there he meets knew beings and learns a deadly secret about a beautiful Fairy. Tai Lung/OC Romance. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW.


Prologue – Time to remember and forget

_Tai Lung pulled himself out of wreckage out of the hole that he plummeted into by the dragon warrior's bulging stomach. As much as he wanted to feel the pain of battle, to end the suffering if this world's anguish, his body would not rest until he defeated that . . . that lame excuse of a kung fu user! "You... can't defeat me! You," Tai Lung breathed heavily, stumbling towards his rival ", you're just a __**big**__-__**fat**__ panda!" _

_ Tai Lung swung his claws, a last attempt to inflict pain upon Po, but he found no bear flesh, only the tips of the panda's fingers holding one of his own. Trapped! Tai lung's eyes widened. Po smiled and spoke. "I'm not a big, fat panda. I'm __**the**__ big, fat panda."_

_ Po's pinky popped up and Tai Lung gasped. "The Wuxi Finger Hold!"_

_ "Oh, you know this hold?" A smile drew itself across Po's maw. _

_ "You're bluffing. You're bluffing!" Tai lung felt his body tremble at the idea of what was to come, if it was indeed true. "Shifu didn't teach you that."_

_ "Nope. I figured it out." The great Dragon Warrior flexed his fat pinky and then "Scadossh!" That was all that Tai Lung could recall before a great, yellow light stunned his eyesight and mind. He tried to call out, screamed on the top of his lings, but he was silenced by a loud clash. He was disintegrated, dead, or so had everyone thought. Little did they know that Tai Lung's tale was not over yet. His destiny was just beginning._

Tai lung's body sprung up in an attacking position, his muscles ached with furry and scared for what had just happened; The Wuxi Finger Hold. Had he had he just died? He felt the skin under his fur crawl at the thought. He quickly wished he hadn't for all that greeted him was darkness. His first reaction was to run but he found himself not able to gain traction. Then reached out to hopefully grip something but there was nothing, nothing but the complete and utter darkness. Where was he? Heaven? Hell? Where ever Tai Lung was that place was unsettling.

"This is ridicules!"He screamed into the void "I am Tai Lung! I am Tai Lung-I am . . . I," He tucked his body inward, put his face into his chest, and wrapped his tail around himself like a comfort blanket. ", I am dead." This was the end, the end of Tai Lung, the end of life. It scared him and he didn't like it. His jaw clenched tightly and let lose a tear that rolled into his white fur.

He hadn't learned much in his living life. Inside he dammed himself for not being a good student at Kung Fu and at failing to be a good son for Shifu. Tai Lung had done so much evil in his life and had done nothing great for the world. All that Tai Lung had done only advanced his own gaining; his own selfishness. After all he had done, for all the bad that, this is where it got him. This darkness was justice. No more sun to light his way. No more wind to guide him. No more Father to teach him. Nothing!

"If only," Tai Lung spoke to himself ", if only if I could-could fix it all. A chance to remake all my choices, to make everything good again. Just one more chance . . ."

"One more Chance?" A Voice echoed the vast emptiness. The voice made Tai Lung uncoil his body and jump into a defensive position; Claws bared and fangs out.

"Who-who's there?" Tai Lung yelled into the darkness, attempting to spin around on his heels. "Answer me! Or I'll-I'll-" Silence was his only respond, until a light familiar chuckle broke the air.

"Even here you have trouble with identifying friend from foe?" With that, a bright pink light became in front of him. Its shape was that of a group of flying petals. Each individual petal flickered and swirled in the air, ominous and warm. Tai lung could feel his body relax and pupils dilate at the pretty spectacle. "It is good to see you again young one."

It took Tai Lung long a while for his mind to catch up and respond. "Who-Wha-Where?" He stood glancing at the aberration, guessing at its origins. A sprit? A demon? The more Tai Lung thought the more questions were formed.

The pink wonder jiggled with a small laugh. "That is not your concern at this point Tai Lung." As the petals drew themselves closer to Tai Lung he bent backwards, afraid of what it was capable of doing. Once again Tai Lung became rigid as it came close to his face. "The real conflict you have here is you want a second chance correct?"

"Ye-yes, but how did you know my name?" The snow leopard had no relocation of saying his name out loud, but . . . if that thing was truly something from beyond the grave then perhaps it read his mind? A scary thought.

"There are many things I know, both from this world and my past."

"Tha-that, you didn't answer my question! Where am I? What is this place? Who are you? What are you? Am I dead? Are you dead? How can I-?" Tai lungs words were cut off by a booming voice that came from the petals.

"Be still!" For a moment the petals grew into a large, burned fire. Tai lung gasped back with fear as it spoke "Be still, Tai Lung." Soon it simmered down, back to its brilliant pink glow and soothing shape. ", those answers will come to you in time."

"Time? Time? I've spent years with the concept of time." Tai Lung knew it was probably not the best idea to riel up the spirit again, but he had too many emotions held inside for so long; for such a long time. "Years of my life were wasted but useless training, and then I spent even more years in prison!" Tai Lung roared up in the invisible air "Enough of time, Tell me what I want to know!"

There was a long silence between the two. Tai Lung's breath and anger slowed to the peaceful pace that the spirit seemed to set. Then the petals let out a very intelligent sigh "All ways reacting with anger. I am a spirit of kung fu, or at least here in this realm I am." As soon as the sprit spoke he began to take some sort of shape. A first Tai Lung thought it to resemble some sort of circle, then a bumpy rock. Then to Tai Lung's shock the sprit formed a man he knew all too well.

"Master Oogway!" There, in perfect detail stood the master of his own master. "This-this can't be! You're dead. You have to be. Then, then this place . . ."

"Indeed." Master Oogway bent down and placed his long nailed hand on Tai Lung's hair covered shoulder. "We are in the land of the deceased. Enjoyable isn't it?" A kind smile crossed the old tortoise's face. "I have read your thoughts and heard you spoke. A Chance to fix things, yes?"

"More than anything Master!" Tai Lung had no need to think for his answer. The two of them floated in wait. He could feel his heart beat faster than it had every done in his whole life.

"Hmmm," Oogway looked off into the distance, almost like in a trance ", Ok."

"Oh . . . OK?" Tai lung was confused "OK for what?" Just as fast as their situation began, Master Oogway was once again in very close range of Tai Lung.

"An OK to for a fresh start." It was then Master Oogway left his major claw to the young student's forehead, and then a bright white light lighten all around them and made Tai Lung go all numb. "Sleep now old pupil." The next sensations Tai Lung felt were fast winds and coldness "Sleep and awake anew." What happened next was unknown to Tai Lung for he passed out.


End file.
